The inventors have discovered that it is possible to form a hydrogen implantation layer in a semiconductor substrate having semiconductor elements, such as MOS transistors formed in at least a portion thereof, and then to peel a portion of the semiconductor substrate to manufacture the semiconductor elements formed into a thin-film on another substrate. Doing so makes it possible to achieve increased performance and increased integration of the semiconductor elements. Moreover, there has been a proposal for applying, to a liquid crystal display device, a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor layer has been formed into a thin-film, through having the aforementioned other substrate be a transparent substrate. (See, for example, Patent Document 1.)
Patent Document 1 discloses the formation of grooves, having a separating region in the bottom surface thereof, prior to the formation of dies through the separation of the semiconductor substrate. Doing so makes it possible to prevent dust from incurring between the die bonding surface and the substrate surface even when dust that is produced at the time of separating the semiconductor substrate adheres to the outer edge portion of the die in which the groove is formed. The result is the ability to increase the precision of bonding of the die to the substrate.